


i'll say don't ever leave me (be the always to my maybe)

by babywinksy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinksy/pseuds/babywinksy
Summary: Trent and Robbo share a room after the Champion's league final.





	i'll say don't ever leave me (be the always to my maybe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [［授权翻译］【Robbotrent】我说，永远别离开我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299711) by [Echo_Chang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang)

> Hi! This is my first fic ever in the football fandom and I haven’t written a fic in years, so please be kind with me. This is kinda dumb but something about these two wouldn't leave me alone so I decided I might as well write it. Also english is not my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes! Thank you so much for reading. <3
> 
> title from drive by charlotte cardin
> 
> EDIT: guys i noticed i messed up the timeline and wrote about trent’s corner which was in the semi final bc i’m dumb and the tottenham-liverpool game didn’t really felt like a final, or at least not as much as the barcelona game did, maybe i’ll edit this or maybe i won’t, anyway i’m sorry about the mess!

Winning the Champions League felt surreal. Winning the Champions League with the club he loved, the club he followed since he was a kid, was just on another level of greatness. Trent was over the moon, he barely could process the whole thing and everybody was on him, talking about his cheeky corner and Origi’s last goal. He almost cried in Jordan’s arms because he couldn’t even believe they won. And after the disappointing result of the previous year, everything felt so much better. 

Joe grabbed a beer for him and Hendo was so busy and cheery he didn’t even have time to scold him about it. They spend some time in the dressing room, just screaming, dancing and taking pictures before they moved the celebrations back to the hotel. 

Klopp gave them a few hours to party but told them they really should try to catch some sleep before taking the plane in the morning. Trent went back to his room but he was still buzzing with energy and he didn't even felt tired. 

He was sharing a room with Robbo, which they didn’t usually do because the manager let the players decide but this time the rooms were picked by a draw. It wasn’t like Trent and Robbo weren’t close, they were; but Trent always ended up sharing with Joe. He couldn’t say that he minded sharing with Andy, though, as the older man was pretty neat with his stuff, and he wasn’t as loud as he was when they were training. 

Trent’s also had had the biggest crush on Robbo for about as long as the scottish man has been in Liverpool. He never said anything about it to anyone, of course. Mostly because he was embarrassed about it, since he was a 100% sure that Andy couldn’t be anything but straight. He also would never want to harm their friendship. The only person who knew about it was Hendo, and it was because he knew Trent better than anyone. 

He noticed it early on and had talked to the right back about it. Trent tried to brush it off, but he couldn’t lie to Jordan, and he ended up confessing everything about it. He had known he was gay since he was younger, and it wasn’t really a problem for him until Robbo appeared. He had been able to control it pretty well, he thought, and the fact that they were sharing a room was like a test for him. He was certain that it was just a stupid crush and it was going to fade soon enough and he wasn’t going to worry too much about it. 

***

When he entered the room, it was empty. He sat down in his bed looking through his phone for some time, just scrolling on social media and looking at the pictures from the game and the celebrations. He was about to get up to take a shower and get ready to sleep when Andy burst through the door, with the Scotland flag tied around his neck and singing ‘Si señor’ under his breath. 

“Trent! The man of the hour!” He exclaimed as he got into the room, throwing himself carelessly on the younger’s man bed. “Why are you here so early?” He was glowing with happiness, his smile was bright and his hair was all messy. He looked so beautiful it took Trent’s breath away and he thought to himself he was really and truly fucked. 

“The gaffer said we should get some sleep before going home.” He replied, shrugging, which made Robbo roll his eyes at him. 

“As if we could go to sleep after what just happened.” Andy mumbled but his body betrayed him and he yawned. Trent smiled down at him as he got more comfortable on the bed, body resting against the headboard. He couldn’t help but reach out and gently run his fingers through Andy’s dishevelled hair, brushing it softly out of his face. 

When he noticed what he had just done, Trent moved his hand down like it burned, completely missing the content look on Robbo’s face. The room was filled with silence after that. 

“It was amazing, wasn’t it?” Trent whispered after a while, when they had been quiet for too long and he started to feel uncomfortable.

“You were amazing, man.” Andy replied, resting on his elbows as he looked up at him. “That corner, wow, I couldn’t believe you just did that.” He beamed at him. The right back blushed a bit, as he had done almost every time someone brought that up. “I can’t believe I did that, either.”

Trent was pretty confident in his skills, but that corner had been just his instinct. And as much as he loved the praise, it still made him a tiny bit nervous when everybody kept complimenting him. 

“We should go to- ” Trent started but was interrupted by Robbo. “Can I ask you a question?” The scottish man wondered as he sat down on the bed, facing Trent. 

“Sure, go ahead.” 

“Hendo said something weird to me, when I was coming upstairs.” Andy started and Trent felt himself flush with embarrassment. What could Jordan have told Andy that he looked so serious, Trent feared the worst. “He said something like _ ‘If you ever do something to Trent, I might punch you.’ _ and I tried to ask him why would I do to you and he just said _ ‘be careful with him.’ _”

Trent wanted to be swallowed by the ground right in that moment. He was certain he was going to be the one to punch Hendo after that. He knew the captain cared about him and his well-being but telling Robbo that was so humiliating. 

He started to think of excuses. He tried to laugh but it came out really forced. “Oh, I’m sure he was drunk and talking nonsense, don’t listen to him.” He lied. He implored to any God listening that Robbo bought that but he was never good at hiding things. His face always gave him away. 

Andy looked at him not believing a second of it. Trent looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he knew there was nothing he could do to avoid this awkward conversation. God, why Hendo had to say something like that? 

“You can be honest with me.” Robbo said, and he looked so sweet and sincere and Trent didn’t think he could keep hiding his feelings that much longer. 

“_Imighthaveacrushonyou _.” He said, quickly, looking anywhere but at Robbo but Andy was not having any of that. He came closer until they were inches away. Trent didn’t have other choice than to look at him. “Say that again.” He whispered.

“I might have a crush on you.” 

There was a moment of silence, where they just looked at each other for what it felt like hours but was just only a couple of seconds. Then Andy moved closer and pecked Trent’s lips very softly. He pulled away for an instant and Trent’s world just stopped. He was so shocked and there wasn’t any time to process what just happened because Andy pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him before kissing him again.

To say that Trent wasn’t expecting that would be an understatement. He was so stunned he didn’t react at first, didn’t kiss back. So Andy stopped and looked down at him. 

“Why aren’t you kissing me back?” He asked, and Trent could barely concentrate with Robbo staring at him with his red and shiny lips just a few inches away. 

“Because I didn’t expect you to do that!” Trent exclaimed. Andy moved a bit farther away but he was still straddling the younger’s hips. Trent hoped he didn’t move too much because they were going to have a problem if he did. 

“Well, I didn’t know you liked me, if I did I would have done this a lot sooner.” He smirked down at the right back, while Trent hid his face in his hands. “Are you serious?” 

Robbo replied by moving down, pushing his hands away from his face and kissing him very gently. “I’m pretty serious, mate.” He laughed. “Can we talk about this tomorrow? There’s a lot of more entertaining things we could do right now.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Trent rolled his eyes at him. 

“I don’t even know why I like you.” Trent pushed him so he was on top and that was enough answer for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments would make the happiest person on earth <3


End file.
